The Life of a Flower
by AngelP
Summary: uhmm... kind of a sad and depressing story; people die. It's mostly romance, but not S&S (you'll see XP). They're not even in this fic (Sakura is, but at the end). This is a prequel to my other fanfic: Sakura and the Secret of her Scary Scary Past. ^_^


Disclaimers: Characters ARENT mine. I just borrowed them.. and some storyline to the story...  
The only original character is my antagonist to the Kinomoto family, Tomaku. XP  
  
Author's notes are at the bottom. If I talked here, I'd give away too much of what's going on  
here XP  
Except for one small note. This is a prequel to my story, Sakura and the Scary Scary Secret of  
her Past. So if you havent read that, and want to, just click on my name and it should be listed   
there.  
Now on with the story :D  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
He couldn't believe it.  
It was his first job as a teacher. He had never been inside this school before.  
And it was huge.  
He assumed that all the students attending were very rich, for they all looked fancy.  
It was a good thing though, because it would mean a good pay.  
He walked into his classroom and sat at the desk. The bell would be ringing soon, and students   
would start piling in. All he could do was hope that grade 10's wouldn't be as lousy as his   
classmates were when he was attending school.  
The bell echoed through the school, and to his surprise, students came filing in by a line. It   
was amazing how neat they were. They all sat down in their designated seats. After a few minutes,   
the bell rang once more.  
He took this opportunity to stand up.  
"Because of Junpei-sensei's surgery, I will be taking his place for the rest of the school year.   
I'm sure you've heard about my coming, and I am hoping that we will all have a great year   
together."  
He bowed and took a chalk and wrote his name on the board.  
"My name is Kinomoto Fujitaka. This is my first job as a teacher, and I'm hoping to become an   
archeologist after teaching and studying the facts."  
He put down the chalk and faced the class.  
"I'll have to take attendance so that I could get to know you better. Not only that, but it's the   
rule of the school anyways," Kinomoto-sensei chuckled.  
The rest of the class giggled quietly.  
Kinomoto-sensei called out everyone name by name, until he got to a few certain names.  
"Nadeshiko?"  
A girl with long wavy blue hair shyly raised her hand.   
"here..." she replied with a meek voice.  
"Sonomi?" he called.  
A girl short blonde hair put up her hand. "Here," she cheerfully replied.  
Kinomoto smiled back.  
He called out a few more names.  
"Tomaku?"  
A boy with big messy dark hair (looks similar to Tai's) raised his hand.  
"Right here," he replied.  
Kinomoto-sensei smiled back.  
Then he glanced at Nadeshiko again. There was something about her....  
  
After taking the attendance, Kinomoto-sensei stood up and faced the class.  
"Now, I'd like you to write some essays about yourselves, as I would like to get to know you   
better. It will also help me in teaching you. We'll work on that for half an hour, and then we'll   
move on to math."  
The students took out their papers and pencils, and started writing. Kinomoto-sensei sat down and   
decided to work on a few of his assignments on archeology. Before he started, he noticed the blue   
haired girl.. what was her name again..? Nadeshiko.... she seemed to have some trouble writing.   
The girl scratched her head and jotted down a few things.  
Kinomoto-sensei thought that maybe she was still kind of tired.  
He got back to working on his assignment.  
  
"Okay, I'd like everyone to hand in what they've done so far," Kinomoto-sensei announced.  
They had just been over the math assignment, and students went in line to hand in their sheet.  
Nadeshiko handed hers in quietly. She didnt seem all too cheerful.  
The girl with the same last name as her was quite the contrary. Very cheerful.  
But as he eyed the two girls, they seemed very close.  
The bell for lunch rang and the students filed out of class, gossiping and doing whatever.   
Kinomoto-sensei sat down and looked over the math sheets.  
As he glanced at Nadeshiko's, he found that every answer was wrong. She didnt seem to know what   
she was doing....  
He sighed. But as a teacher, it was his duty to try and help her understand what to do.  
*************  
About 3 months passed. Kinomoto-sensei was enjoying his job. By now, he knew everyone in the   
class by heart. He knew of all the gossip: who hated who, who had a crush on who, and who were   
couples.  
Except for two students.  
It didnt seem quite clear, but Nadeshiko and Tomaku looked as if they were a couple. A strange   
couple though. They would keep their distance at points, and sometimes they would be very close.  
It just confused him.  
As the class handed in their exams, the bell rang for the end of school. Kinomoto-sensei looked   
at the exams. Nadeshiko's was on the top.  
And by the looks of it, it didnt look very good.  
"Nadeshiko," he called before she went out the door.  
Nadeshiko looked at him with a sad face, holding Tomaku's hand. She then let go and said goodbye   
to him, and approached Kinomoto-sensei.  
He pushed up his glasses on his nose and looked at Nadeshiko.  
"How long have you been having trouble with school?" Kinomoto-sensei asked.  
Nadeshiko looked at him sadly, then looked at the ground.  
"I.... I never was too good at school... I was only able to manage with passing marks,"  
Kinomoto-sensei nodded. "mhmm... do you think you have time for after school tutoring..?"  
Nadeshiko continued staring at the ground. "My tutors were never all too good... my father fired  
them all..."  
"Perhaps I can try to help you then, if you can stay after school a couple days a week. And if   
you dont improve, we could try another method."  
Nadeshiko just stared at the ground. Then the tears started to fall.  
"I.. It's hard for me to understand what's going on... I've been put under several different   
types of teaching methods.... they all didnt work..." she sobbed.  
Kinomoto-sensei could only look at her with gentle eyes and offered her a kleenex from the box on   
his desk.  
"Dont cry. It'll take time, you'll see. Maybe those methods werent the right teaching methods.   
But I'm sure everything will work out. It'll just take a little bit of time."  
Nadeshiko nodded and took a kleenex. She dried her tears and looked at him.  
"I'm only free on tuesdays and thursdays, because I have a modeling job... so is it okay if I   
stay those days?"  
Kinomoto-sensei nodded. "Yeah, I'll be free those days. But I wont be here for long on tuesdays,   
since I have night classes."  
"Great," Nadeshiko smiled, then left.  
Kinomoto-sensei couldnt help but adore her hair... long and wavy... but there was something about   
her... that made him feel... different....  
He shook of the idea. He knew that feeling.  
There was no way that he'd get hooked with a student.  
No way at all.  
******************  
Two weeks have passed. Two weeks of endless days, sitting in a classroom, talking about various   
things.  
"You've gotten better," Kinomoto-sensei complimented as he gave back Nadeshiko's test results.  
Nadeshiko smiled and bowed at him.  
He wasnt sure, but Nadeshiko seemed happier, and smiled a lot more.  
He was glad though, to have made a big effect on a once before failing student. After handing out test results to everyone, he sat down.  
"Because I am satisfied with everyone's improvement on the tests, I am granting half an hour of   
free time to all of you. If there is any inexcusable behaviour, we shall get back to class.   
Agreed?"  
Everyone agreed and went to gossip quietly with one another.  
"It's Tomaku's birthday today~!" Sonomi grinned as she put her arm around Nadeshiko.  
Nadeshiko smiled at Sonomi and nodded back.  
The two cousins sat at Tomaku's desk, giving him birthday wishes and all.  
"Sugoi naa! You're a year older! Happy 16th!!" Sonomi smiled.  
"This is for you..." Nadeshiko quietly said, handing a box to him. "I didnt know what to get you,   
so I hand-made something... though I dont think its the best thing in the world..."  
Tomaku smiled at her. "Dont worry. I'll love it no matter what it is."  
He slowly opened the gift and found a fairly good attempt at making a headband for the first time.  
It was colourful.  
Tomaku smiled and put it on his forehead.  
Nadeshiko smiled back.  
  
The next day, Kinomoto-sensei sat down at his desk, early as usual at work.  
He frowned at the bit of sad news. All he was hoping was that everyone would be okay with it. He   
has gotten so close with many of his students.  
Sonomi was a great student. More than likely, she was one of his favorites, with her sunny   
personality. Then there are the boys who had great jokes on them all the time. Tomaku was   
excellent in math and helped out on hard assignments.  
And Nadeshiko.  
Though she didnt talk much, they did have good times together. Tutoring helped her a lot, and   
brought up her mark. She improved a lot.  
He would miss her the most.  
He wasnt sure why.. but something about her..... just..... just kept nagging at him. He kept that   
feeling distant though. There was no way that a teacher would fall in love with a student. It   
just didnt seem right.  
The bell rang for class, and like always, the same students filed in single order inside, nicely   
arranged in their seats.  
A few more minutes passed and the final bell rang.  
Everyone fell silent, awaiting their next assignment.  
Kinomoto-sensei stood up and looked at the class.  
"I have... sad news.." he started off.  
He noticed as some people got a sign of discomfort in their eyes.  
"Tomorrow, I wont be here. And... the day after that.... and the month after that... and for the   
rest of the school year. Today is my last day here... your former teacher will be back at the end   
of lunch break."  
People started stirring and murmuring, some starting to cry.  
"So... I'd like to spend the morning with you guys as much as possible. We'll do whatever gets   
the most votes."  
Kinomoto-sensei picked up the chalk and wrote on the board.  
There was free time, English, Math, History, and P.E. to choose from.  
Obviously, free time got the most votes... so the whole morning was spent by talking and crying,   
and wishing goodbyes to Kinomoto-sensei.  
It all went by so quickly; the lunch bell rang and dismissed the class.  
Kinomoto-sensei packed his stuff and gave a few more heartwarming hugs to students.  
Soon, the class.. and the school... was empty. Kinomoto-sensei picked up his stuff, put on his   
jacket, and left the classroom.  
He locked up, and just before he could move on, someone grabbed his hand.  
It was a gentle hold, more like.  
Soft and kind... and sad.  
Kinomoto-sensei turned around and found himself looking at Nadeshiko. Her face was stained with   
tears. He hadnt noticed, since most of the day she had her face buried in her arms. He thought   
she was only sleeping.  
"Will you ever come back?" she quietly asked.  
"I dont think so... I'm changing my career into archeology... since I just recieved my master's   
degree in that feild..."  
Nadeshiko just continued to stare.  
"You improved so much, Nadeshiko. I'm proud of you." Kinomoto-sensei smiled.  
"If you leave me, I'm going to miss you so much...' Nadeshiko continued as tears started falling   
down quicker than ever down her face. "No one has ever helped me so much... or knew me so much...   
you know so much about me... you're... you're the only person I've been able to talk to..."  
"I'm going to miss you a lot too... probably the most..." Kinomoto-sensei said.  
Nadeshiko could only cry more.  
Kinomoto-sensei gave her a hug. "If you keep on trying hard, like what you did while I was   
around... you could be pretty successful in life... you should keep it up..."  
"I dont want to keep it up." she replied.  
Kinomoto-sensei stepped back and looked at her. "But... what's the point then?"  
Nadeshiko shook her head. "I'm going to quit school!"  
Kinomoto-sensei was shocked. "After all you did? Why? Wouldn't everyone be disappointed? And what   
about Tomaku..?"  
"I guess I should tell you the reason why, sensei.." Nadeshiko sadly said. "I'm going to follow   
you. I dont love Tomaku.."  
Kinomoto-sensei's shocked face turned into surprise.  
Nadeshiko blushed and held his hand. "I... I want to spend my life with you..."  
*******************  
He was right, all along. It wasnt right to fall in love with a student. It wasnt right for a lot   
of people. But for him and Nadeshiko, it was the only right thing to do.  
They were married for two weeks already. Kinomoto-sensei tried to talk Nadeshiko out of it, even   
if it was hard for him. He couldn't deny it, though. He loved her back; he loved her as much as   
she loved him.  
But people hated him for it. Even Sonomi, one of his best students. It just turned to hate.  
The worst news, and the one whom their marriage had the most effect on, was Tomaku.  
He had commited suicide since he heard of what happened. It was really depressing news,   
especially since he was one of his best students.  
Tomaku's death had also been a great effect on Nadeshiko, for he was a very close friend of hers.  
But that was a week ago, and things started to settle down again. Nadeshiko is now working full   
time as a model, and Fujitaka (since he isnt a teacher anymore, lets call him by his first name)   
is now an archeologist.  
Nadeshiko had moved in with him, and ever since those two weeks.. it hadnt been that long.  
But he knew that the rest of his life wouldnt be so lonely anymore.  
He knew it though, when they first met. There was something about her. She was his soulmate.  
*******************  
Fujitaka was researching an old fossil, when Nadeshiko started to scream.  
This startled Fujitaka, and almost fell over.  
An 8 year old boy ran in the room.  
"DAD!! DAD!!!" the little boy yelled.  
"What's wrong, Touya???" Fujitaka asked, alerted.  
"Nothing's wrong!!! COME SEE!" Touya encouraged as he grabbed his father's hand.  
Fujitaka followed his son into the living room, and found Nadeshiko, her hands covering her mouth,  
looking at a small little girl walking to her destination: the toy box.  
"No way................... Where's the camera??!?" Fujitaka abruptly left the room, accidently   
knocking over some items on the way to another room.  
The little girl continued walking towards the toybox, but then fell on her butt and started to   
cry.  
"OH!! Sakura!!!" Nadeshiko cried as she picked up the 1 year old girl. "Shhh, it's okay!!"  
But Sakura's cries wouldnt stop. Nadeshiko looked ahead, and a faint figure was standing before   
her.  
"To...... To................... Tomaku...!!" Nadeshiko gasped.  
"I'll be coming for you, Nadeshiko. In two years. I will bring you with me, and we shall forever   
be together."  
The image smiled, and then disappeared.  
Fujitaka came back with a camera in hand, ready to take a picture. But he found his wife holding   
his daughter, pale and full of shock.  
"It was... Tomaku..." Nadeshiko had managed to say.  
**********************  
"Mommy!!!" A little girl's voice cried outside a hospital room. Beside her was an older boy,   
trying to calm her down.  
"Sakura, dont worry. I'll always be here for you. I'll take Mom's place. Mom will just be leaving.  
She'll be going.. to a beautiful place..." The boy said as tears formed in his eyes.  
"Who was that scary man?" Sakura asked.  
Touya recalled the teenage boy who appeared before them just yesterday. He had black wings like a   
bat, messy hair, and an evil glare. He wore black clothes. He looked a lot like a goth. The only   
difference was that he had colour on him. A headband, completely covering his forehead. It was   
badly made, but it was quite durable. It pissed Touya off, since he had kissed his mother. It was   
wrong. Mother was only allowed to kiss Dad.  
Touya also recalled how mad it made Sakura. A bright light had emerged from her and had gotten   
rid of the boy.  
"Just a bad man who will leave us alone from now on..." Touya replied.  
Inside the room next to them, was a badly injured Fujitaka, sitting beside a bed... holding   
Nadeshiko's hand.  
"I'm so sorry... I didnt protect you..." Fujitaka choked, his eyes full of tears. "Maybe.. maybe   
this would'nt have happened if.. if we didnt get married....."  
"Don't say that... and dont worry...." Nadeshiko smiled and held his cheek. "You tried your   
hardest... and I'm glad... You have made me the happiest girl I have ever met...."  
She let go of his cheek. Fujitaka tried to get up but the pain was so bad in his side, he was   
forced to sit back down.  
"Don't give up... take care of Touya and Sakura. They mean a lot to me and I know they mean a lot   
to you too..." Nadeshiko told him.  
Fujitaka just looked down and tears fell from his cheek. "The doctor said that today is your last   
day..."  
A few moments of silence were held, then Nadeshiko brought her hand to his cheek again and looked   
at him.  
"Please promise.. a couple more things before... before I go..." Nadeshiko softly said.  
"Anything..." Fujitaka replied, willingly.  
"Live life to your fullest... and.... please dont cry after I'm gone.... maybe.. maybe just   
today... but please, dont cry after that... I promise that I will be with you always, even if I'm   
not here with you in flesh and blood."  
Fujitaka made a faint smiled and nodded. "I promise.. with all my heart..."  
Nadeshiko smiled, probably one of her biggest and most cheerful smiles. He could tell that from   
that, she was saying that she loved him with all her heart.. and would never, ever, forget him.  
Then she closed her eyes.  
That was the last time her eyes were open, and her mortal eyes would now remain closed eternally.  
"Nadeshiko........." Fujitaka cried, as he buried his face in the sheets. "Nadeshiko.........."  
****************************  
"I'm leaving!" A 10 year old girl yelled.  
"Good luck at school, Kaijuu." a high school boy replied.  
"'Nii-chan!!" Sakura glared at him.  
Touya smirked.  
"Bye daddy!" Sakura smiled.  
"Bye, Sakura!" Fujitaka replied from the kitchen, who was busy making his lunch.  
Sakura walked up to a picture frame near the door. It was the same person everyday, but the photo   
was always different.  
"Goodbye, Mom!" Sakura cheerfully smiled.  
Touya just looked at Sakura with sorrow. Their mom died when she was so young. Then he dropped   
the sausage on his fork, staring in awe.  
Someone with wings hovered silently over the happy girl.  
"I was a little worried, so I came by," the angel said. "But it looks like she's fine now."  
The angel named after the beautiful pink flowers grinned mischeiviously at Touya, and then   
disappeared.  
  
  
  
Sooooo, what'd you think?  
Like? Please review. Hated the depression? Leave it or flame it.  
Haaah, bet you never guessed until you read it. XP  
I have NO idea if anyone ever wrote a Fujitaka/Nadeshiko fic before. Tell me if there was :P  
I'll have fanart with my stories soon. Just gotta scan them and put them on my webpage XP  
so I'll give the URL when I have them up, maybe on my next fic.  
  
BTW, for those who kinda got confused:  
Fujitaka Kinomoto is Sakura's father. Fujitaka is his first name. Sensei means teacher.  
I'm not sure how the marriage thing goes in japan, so maybe Kinomoto wasnt Fujitaka's real last   
name, cuz I heard it went that way.  
  
See you peoples later~! 


End file.
